Happy Birthday
by Full Destiny
Summary: Oneshot - “A propósito” ele disse, em meio aos beijos. “Feliz aniversário.”


**Disclaimer:** _Os personagens não me pertencem, apenas a fanfiction. Deixo os créditos para S. Meyer._

_

* * *

_

Chovia muito. Há dez minutos um uivo sonoro e rouco me acordara de minha confortável cama em casa. Com uma força maior do que eu poderia pensar, joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama, deslizando meus pés dentro de uma bota de couro preta. Eu dormira já vestida, não queria perder tempo como Seth fazia agora, correndo para localizar suas roupas em alguma parte de seu quarto ao lado do meu. Desamassei rapidamente com minhas mãos – ainda mais quentes por causa dos cobertores – o meu vestidinho vermelho que mamãe comprara para mim como presente de meu aniversário (e mesmo que isso significasse que eu completara mais um ano hoje, os garotos do bando não deixariam de cumprir com o que chamavam de "Assuntos Peludos" perto de humanos).

E era incrível com que facilidade você abdica do título de "humana". Para mim, agora, eu era algo muito além daquilo que_ eles_ (os humanos, quero dizer) descrevem em suas lendas; eu era uma herança, algo que há séculos estivera incrustado no sangue dos meus ancestrais. Nós lobisomens (ou metamorfos, ou o que for que os sanguessugas nos chamam) nunca havíamos sido normais no sentido exato da palavra, mesmo quando ainda não podíamos andar com quatro patas. Fomos criados para matar.

Matar sanguessugas.

E eu estava feliz com isso, ou pelo menos em parte.

Então porque diabos eu ainda tinha que protegê-los? Proteger aquela menina-monstro que saíra de dentro da filha de Charlie?

Oh, ok. Charlie. Meu novo padrasto.

Jacob e seu bando (sim, oficialmente agora éramos assim, o bando de Jake e o bando de Sam) faziam o trabalho sujo, se livrar de intrusos sugadores de sangue. Sam e Cia ficavam com a parte diplomática da coisa, dialogando entre os Anciões Quileutes e, de vez em quando, obrigando os três retardados a irem dar um olá aos vizinhos não-humanos.

Pegou essa? Sim, Seth, Jacob e eu. Os cachorrinhos dos vampiros.

Mesmo que os dois primeiros fizessem isso por livre e espontânea vontade, mas eu? Isso era mais como "se sentir útil".

Charlie (Seth de vez em quando o chamava de "Big Charlie", mas eu ainda o chamava só pelo nome) bateu a minha porta, arrancando-me de meu torpor. Sua voz cansada chamou meu nome suavemente, enquanto mamãe fazia o mesmo com Seth, no quarto ao lado. Gritei um breve "Já vou!" e puxei o pequeno canivete que fora de meu pai de cima da cama, guardando-o dentro de minha bota de cano alto. Só esperava que não me fizessem transformar hoje.

Destranquei a porta – hábito que agora eu adquirira por causa de Charlie que viera morar em nossa casa (mamãe não quis ir morar na velha casa dele, Seth e eu precisávamos constantemente fazer patrulhas, o que dificultava a coisa todo em morar longe da reserva) – dando de cara com a cara risonha do meu alfa.

Jacob Black.

Ele estava sem camisa hoje, mas sua calça era uma das poucas novas que ainda tinha (eu sabia disso por que ele sempre repassava seu guarda-roupa antes de fazer uma visita aos Cullen, e nessas ocasiões, seu físico nunca estava na forma humana). Seu sorriso idiota, daqueles que ele só começara a dar depois que a menina-monstro nascera, brincava em seus lábios acima de seu queixo quadrado. Não era coisa boa.

Nunca era.

"O que diabos Embry quer, me acordando duas horas antes do combinado?" rosnei, apagando facilmente o sorrisinho bobo do idiota. Ele suspirou. "Diga-me, pelo amor de cristo, que vamos ascender uma fogueira hoje!"

Caçar vampiros. Minha diversão particular.

"Não sabemos nada ainda. Edward apenas ligou algumas horas atrás e disse que haviam achado uma trilha de vampiros nômades. Eles querem primeiro ver quem é e por que estão aqui." Quando ele viu minha expressão tornar-se maliciosa, ele rapidamente adicionou: "Sem fogueiras hoje."

Merda. Mas uma garota pode sonhar.

"E como vai a nova sanguessuga?" – Minha nova irmã postiça. Ótimo.

O rosto de Jacob fechou-se. "_Bella_ vai bem."

"Olá, Jake. Mais trabalho hoje?" cantarolou meu irmão. Sério, minha mãe só pode tê-lo encontrado em um matagal ou algo assim. Esse cara é mesmo meu irmão? Quantas pauladas alguém deram na cabeça dele quando era criança? "Pela cara da Leah, é algo legal!"

Certo, tradutor: Chato para Leah, legal para Seth. Legal para Seth, insuportável para qualquer um. Aprenda isso e se dará bem com meu irmão. Simples e fácil.

Não.

Jacob repassou o que havia me dito, enquanto Charlie se aproximou ansiosamente. Como mamãe, ele tinha permissão de saber o que éramos – ou o que virávamos, que seja – por ser quase oficialmente o homem da minha casa, então não era de se surpreender que sabia, conseqüentemente, que sua filha biológica tomava sangue em vez de comer comida. Mas ele meio que aceitara melhor do que eu no começo, então estava tudo bem para todos.

"Não há ninguém ferido, certo?" perguntou o xerife, portando-se como um bom profissional. O que ele diria se houvesse mesmo uma vítima? Que ela virara emo e drenara todo o sangue de seu corpo? Claro. Como não? Acontece todos os dias!

"Nada de errado, Charlie, não se preocupe" reportou Jake, deslizando seus olhos de Charlie para mim. Pela primeira vez, ele pareceu notar o que eu usava. Oh, pelo amor de deus, por que ele tinha que ficar tão surpreso? "Você vai com _isso_?"

Suspirei. Por que garotos amam parecer idiotas? Por que você sabe, alguns as vezes até podem ser inteligentes, mas em suma, agem como gorilas em uma jaula (mesmo que eu nunca tenha visto um).

"Não, idiota. Estou com ela apenas para fazê-la passear. Vê se te enxerga, Black."

Ele pareceu desconcertado. Não era algo comum para ele. Mas depois do _imprint_, quem não fica meio zoado da cabeça?

"Ah, certo. Só estava checando" desculpou-se. Certo, agora o inferno pode congelar. JACOB BLACK se desculpando para MIM? Essa era nova. E ainda sem ser irônico!

Revirei os olhos e passei por ele (depois de uma básica esbarrada camarada). Embry e Quil esperavam do lado de fora, apertando-se em baixo da varandinha pequena para que não tomassem mais chuva. Não que estivessem com frio ou coisa assim, mas eu sabia que suas mães estavam cada vez mais querendo suas cabeças por todas as roupas que eles transformavam em lixo em pouco tempo.

"E ai, Leah?" cumprimentou-me Quil, enquanto Embry apenas acenava com a cabeça e passava as mãos grandes em seus braços molhados. "Pronta para a festa?"

Naquele momento eu não sabia o que ele queria realmente dizer com aquilo, era apenas mais um modo dele tentar animar os garotos do bando. Mas claro, minha vida sempre foi um mar de rosas, então é claro que algo deveria desandar. Ou pelo menos para mim. Quando achei que iríamos caminhar debaixo da chuva chata que despencava do céu escuro e sem estrelas, o carro velho que Sam comprara parou a frente de minha casa, mas quem dirigia era Paul. Pude enxergar que só havia ele lá dentro, e quando todos – Quil, Embry, Seth (com cinqüenta centímetros há mais) e eu – nos apertávamos no banco de trás, Paul sussurrou: "Amarrem ela".

Sacou? Era o meu fim.

A venda chata que haviam colocado em meus olhos me impossibilitava de enxergar – claro –, mas meus ouvidos captavam vários passos perto de mim. Eu estava explodindo de raiva, por que eles podiam simplesmente ter feito uma típica festa surpresa, mas não, preferiam juntar em um mesmo carro cinco garotos super-desenvolvidos e me amarrarem, incluindo mordaça, para depois me arrastarem para algum lugar.

Eu havia dado conta de Quil e Seth, mas Embry e Paul (Jacob ficou no lugar de Paul, nos guiando até o devido destino) pularam ao mesmo tempo para o branco traseiro (eu ainda não sei como que a droga de carro de Sam ainda esteja vivo) e cada qual segurou algum membro do meu corpo, enquanto os dois outros que eu imobilizara reclamavam de dores nos lugares que eu acertei (o que foi a única coisa que me deixou feliz, por que Quil demoraria algumas boas horas até que pudesse andar normalmente já que teria algo o incomodando entre as pernas, e Seth choraria para minha mãe por semanas a fio pelo nariz quebrado que em segundos já estava no lugar, mas que mesmo assim o faria para descontar o que eu fizera).

"Hey, tem certeza que ela está bem amarrada? Não quero minha cabeça fora do lugar tão cedo." Ouvi Brad resmungar, enquanto Tyler – um dos novos que havia "nascido" na batalha contra os sanguessugas estrangeiros – abafava um acesso de risada. Ótimo. Eu era a nova fonte de piadas; a garota-lobo (a única, também).

Mais conversas em algum lugar ao longe. Passos. Conversas por perto. Passos. Bebidas sendo abertas. Passos. Risadas. Cheiro forte de cevada. Conversas em alguns outros lugares. Uivos do lado de fora. Os passos aumentam. Cheiro de salgados fritos. Poeira. Começa a tocar um rock alto. Mais pessoas chegam. Risadas aumentam. Mãos quentes tocam meu rosto. Outras mãos começam a desamarrar as quinquilharias que me mantém presa. Reconheço o cheiro de Sam, Jacob e Joey (outro novo).

"Não deviam tê-la amarrado." Escutei Sam ralhar. Logo, minha visão foi desimpedida. "Está tudo bem?"

Eu assenti, ainda desorientada.

Sam deu alguns passos para trás, como se eu desse choque ou talvez fedesse, mas Jacob tocou um canto do meu rosto, entre a têmpora direita e o olho. No mesmo instante senti um dor lacerante no local.

"Felizes agora? Ela se machucou!" Jacob também ralhou, porém eu não entendi o porquê, já que ele participara de certo modo no esquema. A maioria dos garotos se encolheu pela súbita fúria dos dois alfas. Ele pegou o pano que antes servira como venda, e tentou rasgá-la sem sucesso. Rápida e inconscientemente, levei minha mão até o canivete dentro da minha bota e o ofereci a ele. Jake sorriu. "Sempre preparada, não é?"

Não pude evitar, também sorri.

Mas que merda, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Agora podem, fazendo o favor, me explicar o que pretendiam depois de me seqüestrar, amordaçar, amarrar, vendar, machucar e deixar quase uma hora sentada nessa maldita cadeira em um... Oh meu deus...!" Soltei uma exclamação depois do que vi. Metade da minha visão estava sendo tampada por Jacob que limpava meu machucado (que ainda ardia, mas aos poucos se tornava menos ruim), mas o lado que eu podia enxergar era... Estranho. Haviam decorado a grande garagem dos Stephen (onde Brad e os garotos passavam horas jogando Playstation, já que os pais dele construíram um mini-playground para adolescentes, em vez do antigo guardador de carros) com balões laranja e vermelho em forma de coração, e aqui e ali, distribuíram mesas com salgados, tira-gostos, refrigerantes e cerveja. Oh meu deus. Oh meu deus!

"Surpresa!" Jacob sorriu, e me entregou de volta meu canivete. "Eu achei que você deveria ter uma festa legal depois de tudo que foi obrigada a passar nesses últimos meses. É o nosso jeito idiota de tentar fazer algo certo, mas como somos idiotas mesmo, estragamos tudo. Então pelo menos finja que gostou" sussurrou apenas para que eu escutasse. Sua respiração batia quente em minha bochecha, e seu hálito estava com cheiro de cochinha. Por alguma razão, meu coração pulou.

Puta que pariu. O que era isso agora? Ele era o Jacob. O Jacob! Jesus cristo, ele é apenas um garoto!

"Eu ficaria com o sanguessuga fedido queimando no fogo" respondi entre os dentes, apenas para fazer meu coração desacelerar como estava. E para completar a merda toda, meus olhos estavam fixos nos músculos abdominais fortes dele que ainda estavam nus.

Levantei, um pouco grogue e com as pernas dormentes. Fiquei um pouco mais feliz em saber que eles não haviam convidado muita gente e que nem mamãe e Charlie estavam ali. Era apenas nós, os garotos dos bandos.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã. A maioria já estava mais bêbada do que sã, com exceção de mim, de Sam e Jake (que fora obrigado por Sam a tomar apenas refrigerante, repetindo a mesma frase quando pegava Jacob tentado afanar algum copo de cerveja: "Temos que dar exemplo"). Conseqüentemente então já estávamos quase sem algo para tomar – mas eu, claro, ainda tinha um gigante estoque de refrigerante para me deliciar, mas você sabe como criança é, amam fazer coisa errada, e os papais estavam todos longe, então decidiram encher a cara e acabar com tudo de uma vez só. Parece que amanhã sobraria para nós três a patrulha, o resto estaria de ressaca. Lindo.

"Jacob, acho melhor irem buscar mais" gritei do outro lado do salão, torcendo para que ele me escutasse. Não pareceu surtir efeito. Caminhei rapidamente até ele, que estava encostado conversando com um Quil mais pra lá do que pra cá. Clair não ficaria muito feliz quando descobrisse que seu babá-cachorro estava enterrado na cama. "Hey, Jake, precisamos comprar mais cerveja."

Ele olhou-me com aquele mesmo tipo de expressão estranha quando reparou em meu vestido. Parecia desnorteado, como se tivesse acabado de ter sido pego fazendo algo errado. Estudou um pouco meu rosto, concluindo alguma coisa em sua mente e virou-se para Sam, que estava a alguns passos de si.

"Você disse que tinha mais na sua casa, certo?" perguntou, apenas para confirmar o que já sabia. Sam desviou seu olhar de Paul e confirmou com a cabeça. "Ok, então. Vamos, Leah?" Ergui minha sobrancelha. Os outros que prestavam atenção na conversa – e pelo menos conseguiam entender alguma coisa – acompanharam o meu gesto. Jacob revirou os olhos. "Seria uma beleza se por acaso Charlie decidisse nos parar e pegar algum de vocês, bêbado. Sam tem que ficar para manter a ordem nessa coisa, então sobra à única sã desse lugar."

Eu devia imaginar. Era sempre assim. A sobra.

O carro era mais barulhento do que eu me lembrava. Jake permanecera calado desde o momento que deixamos a casa dos Stephen. E era estranho o senhor-conversa não abrir a boca nem por um segundo por tanto tempo.

"Vai continuar quieto ou vai me deixar ficar louca aqui?"

Vi os nós de seus dedos apertarem o volante até que ficassem brancos. Torci para que não o esmagasse e depois ter de ver Sam surtar.

"Você não ficou sabendo, não é?"

Olhei interrogativamente. Havia cinco dias que não corria com o bando, então se tivesse vazado alguma informação no clube de fofoca, eu não saberia.

"Eles vão embora."

"Oh" soltei. 'Eles' significava apenas uma coisa: os Cullen. Eu sabia desde o começo que em alguma hora teriam que partir. Ao contrário de nós, que podemos optar por sermos ou não imortais e ainda termos o privilegio de deixar algumas pessoas saber o que somos, os Cullen não. Eles dependiam de seus trabalhos e disfarces, e agora todos já estavam novos demais para suas identidades falsas.

"Bella já havia me dito que não ficariam para sempre aqui" continuou, sem ainda me olhar, mantendo a estrada com total atenção. "Só faz um ano que Nessie nasceu e já terá de partir. Carlisle disse que eu poderia partir com eles, mas como eu faria? Deixar meu pai, minha irmã, o bando... Tudo que eu mais amo no mundo? Mas..."

"Mas Renesmee é sua _imprint_. Eu sei." Fiz força para não dizer 'a monstrinho', eu ainda tenho um coração.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Quando o carro parou a frente da casa de Sam, ele não desceu.

"O que você faria?" perguntou-me de repente, encostando sua cabeça em suas mãos, escondendo sua face de mim. Ele já devia estar agüentando essa dor há alguns dias sem contar a ninguém.

"Eu não sei. Nunca tive um _imprint_, e nunca terei" sussurrei. Vi suas mãos apertarem novamente o volante e depois afrouxarem.

"Desculpe, não devia ter perguntado."

"Não importa, já estou acostumada com essa idéia." Respirei fundo antes de continuar. "Só que eu sei como é duro amar alguém tão desesperadamente e não poder ficar com essa pessoa. Mas, sabe, eu continuo viva. É só mais um fato na vida: tudo nasce, cresce, sofre e morre. Não somos humanos, Jake, por isso, talvez, nossas dores sejam maiores e piores. Se não puder usar a força que tem a mais para superar essa dor, faça por Renesmee. Sei que ela também sofre por isso, já são grandes amigos. O mesmo vale para Bella."

"Obrigada."

"Não importa."

Ele suspirou. "Você realmente acha que nunca voltará a amar e que ninguém irá amá-la?"

Fiquei surpresa. Não esperava por essa pergunta. Seus olhos me avaliavam de canto, e senti meu coração voltar a bater daquele mesmo jeito incômodo quando sua respiração tocou minha pele. Ele ficava tão mais maduro quando sério; o olhar de um alfa, presumi.

"Ser lobisomem modificou o que deveria ter sido minha vida. A vida de Emily" falei, relembrando a conversa que havíamos tido quando eu fora atrás dele e de meu irmão há meses atrás. Aquilo parecia tanto tempo agora... Jake pareceu lembrar também. Seus olhos exalavam entendimento de uma forma que não poderia dizer em palavras. Ele entendia a minha dor. Eu entendia a dele. "Mas eu vejo que _era_ para ser assim. Eu deveria ter passado por tudo isso para ser uma pessoa melhor, só que acho que não fez muita diferença. Sou um estorvo na vida de minha prima e principalmente na vida de Sam. Você não faz idéia do quanto eu já me odiei, mas agora, eu não sinto mais nada. Nem por Sam ou muito menos raiva de Emily. Era para ser assim. A vida deles já estava pré-destinada. A minha já estava. Só me resta aceitar."

"Aceitar..." repetiu ele. "Essa é a parte mais difícil."

"Mas não impossível" deixei escapar.

Silêncio.

Então o celular de Jacob começou a tocar, porém ele não deu sinais de que iria atendê-lo. Levei minha mão até seu bolso da frente do jeans – ignorando o calor que correu pelo meu corpo ao encostar nele – e puxei o aparelho. Atendi.

"Alô?" Era Bella. Jacob balançou a cabeça para mim, pedindo para que eu mentisse.

"Ah, oi, Bella" cumprimentei, fazendo uma cara feia para Jake. Agora eu teria que arcar com as dores dele. Ótimo. "Desculpe, o Jacob não está. Ele deixou o celular em casa sem querer quando veio buscar Seth. Quer deixar recado?"

Bella suspirou e descreveu a alguém do outro lado da linha o que eu acabara de falar.

"Diga a ele, por favor, que já estamos no aeroporto. Quando chegarmos à França, ligaremos de volta. Obrigada" e desligou.

Jake levantou seus olhos quando eu apertei o botão de desligar.

"Estão indo para a França. Quando chegarem vão ligar novamente. Só espero que dessa vez você atenda. Elas amam você também, é tão duro para elas quanto para você." Quando vi que não havia intenções dele querer de volta o celular, senti uma raiva que não era minha. Eu sabia que devia fazer isso por ele. "Jacob Black, cresça! Deve enfrentar seus próprios problemas, se não eu juro que enfio esse celular no seu..." Explodi.

"Ok" ele respondeu rápido, arrancando com um gesto brusco o aparelho de minha mão. Ele estava bravo.

Porra, eu sempre estragava tudo.

Voltamos quietos como havíamos ido. Jake pisara em um calo meu, e eu no dele. Ambos orgulhosos demais para admitir que aquilo tudo fosse bobagem, uma idiotice infantil que só prejudicava a dor que crescia em nossos corações. Aquela conversa não fora as mil maravilhas para mim.

"Já não era sem tempo," resmungou Seth, vindo em minha direção como uma criança atrás de doce no Halloween. Quando eu estava prestes a ralhar com ele, a porta de entrada abriu novamente. Uma garota beirando os quinze anos, coberta de vários casacos parou um pouco perto de mim. Ela me lembrou uma bonequinha de porcelana com sua pele clara e olhos amendoados e escuros.

"Diga a Brad que a Tia Cice quer que abaixe o som" informou a garota. Ela lançou um olhar estranho a Seth, quando fiz o mesmo, notei o motivo. Ele estava paralisado e com os olhos tão abertos que pareciam que iam explodir. Eba, mais um_ imprint_ a solta.

Não.

"Qual o seu nome?" perguntei a ela.

"Madeleine, sou prima de Brad."

"Olá, Madeleine. Sou Leah. Esse é meu irmão, Seth" apresentei-os, sentindo-me como um anão de natal. Que as caridades comecem! "Eu acho que você devia entrar e tomar alguma coisa. Meu irmão pode te apresentar aos outros garotos, que tal?"

Ela sorriu para mim e virou-se para meu irmão. "Vamos?" perguntou, arrastando o abobalhado de massa com o mesmo DNA que o meu.

"Mais um casal feliz" uma voz soou detrás de mim. Arrepiei instantaneamente quando identifiquei como a de Jake. "Seth, huh?"

"Isso é uma praga" resmunguei.

"Ele vai ter sorte. Os tios de Brad estão no Japão, então deixaram Madeleine morando aqui. Tenho certeza que os pais de Brad e o próprio ajudarão a menina a entender o que Seth e nós somos."

"Só espero que ele apenas tenha mais sorte do que nós dois. Vamos confessar, somos horríveis com esse negocio de amor."

Ele riu.

"Primeiro você com Sam. Depois eu com Bella e logo com a filha. Melhores escolhas? Impossível."

O salão estava mais quieto do que eu havia reparado. Vários já estavam dormindo, e os que não – incluindo Sam que tagarelava sobre alguma coisa ainda com Paul, que ainda mal escutava – bebiam mais do que falavam. Fiz uma careta.

"Ei, garota-lobo, está a fim de correr por ai?" Jake perguntou. Tentei não franzir a testa por causa de como ele havia me chamado. Eu queria sumir dali, e agora.

"Por que não pediu antes?" disse eu, descalçando as botas e saindo porta a fora novamente. Pude ter um ultimo vislumbre de meu irmão inclinando-se para cima de Madeleine. Em poucos anos eu já estaria rodeada de sobrinhos. Que lindo.

Jacob tomou a frente, seguindo com passos largos até perto da floresta e de repente parou. Eu sabia por que.

"Não se incomode. Não tem nada aqui do que você já não viu." Comecei a me despir, escondendo minha roupa nos galhos de uma árvore, mas ainda sim, ele evitava virar seu olhar – mesmo que por duas vezes o peguei em flagra.

Quando nenhum centímetro de tecido cobria meu corpo, deixei a transformação vir. Estava com tanta saudade da sensação de liberdade em assumir o meu outro eu, que não liguei quando minha mente automaticamente conectou-se a de meu alfa. Minhas patas trotaram no chão lamacento, e senti os pingos de lama chocar-se com meus pêlos.

Senti primeiro a ansiedade diferente de Jake. Era intensa, mas encabulada, como se ele tentasse esconde-la com todas as forças. Depois, algumas raras imagens de meu rosto sorrindo – só que eu sabia que isso não era fruto da minha mente. Mas aquelas imagens pareciam tão coloridas e vivas, de uma parte de mim que raras vezes vinha à tona, que me deixou alegre. Um uivo alto escapou de minha mandíbula.

_Está feliz lobo-garota?_ A voz dele ressonou em meu crânio. Era ainda melhor sentir-me parte dele (mas claro, afastei logo esse pensamento para que ele não o percebesse).

_Arranje trocadilhos melhores, Black._

Ele soltou um guincho, daqueles que só soltávamos quando ríamos nessa forma.

_Onde pretende ir?_ Perguntei, quando percebi que sua mente escolhia para onde estava correndo, mas ele não deixava que eu penetrasse em seus pensamentos a ponto de descobrir nosso destino. Viramos perto de uma pedra escura e ele sumiu de minhas vistas. Tudo ficou quieto. Ele voltara a ser humano.

"Por aqui" sua voz soou. Ri da brincadeira. De novo era humana. Escalei a pedra e quando cheguei ao seu topo, encarei um lindo lago. Ao longe, o dia começava a clarear, refletindo nas águas claras a minha frente. "Tentador, não? É quase como se chamasse para que entrássemos" cantarolou Jake, da mesma forma que meu irmão sempre fazia. Ele do nada apareceu ao meu lado.

"Eu nunca vim aqui."

"Você nunca foi a lugar nenhum para se divertir" ele lembrou-me. Desde que eu virara lobisomem à palavra "diversão" nunca mais surgiu em meu vocabulário. Estranho, eu realmente nunca mais havia me divertido.

"O que sugere?"

"Essa lama me dá coceiras" ele riu.

Adiantei-me para mergulhar no lago, mas uma mão segurou o meu braço.

"Sabe, tenho algo para lhe contar." Seus olhos faiscaram de um jeito intenso, como nenhum outro homem havia me olhado. Senti mais um daqueles arrepios estranhos. "Você tem estado ao meu lado esse tempo todo, Leah. Auxiliando-me, apoiando-me. Hoje, nessa festa, eu esperava retribuir essa sua atenção, mas quando percebi que aquilo não havia saciado minha vontade de retribuir o que você fez por mim, descobri que não era exatamente agradecimento que eu sentia. Eu posso ter tido _imprint _com Nessie, mas isso não significa que eu necessito amá-la _daquela_ forma, mas que ela desejaria que eu fosse feliz." Meu coração de repente acelerou. Segurei-me para não chorar. Que merda é essa, Leah? O que está havendo com você? Respire, garota. "Eu ainda não posso te amar plenamente como queria, mas temos todo o tempo do mundo, certo?"

Eu sorri para ele, como em suas memórias. Sim, nós tínhamos tempo.

"Soa exatamente certo para mim."

Então ele me beijou. E foi bom, muito bom. Senti seu corpo junto ao meu, quente como o meu. Eu não me importei que estivéssemos naquele lugar e daquele jeito, eu apenas me importava com o cara que me beijava. O cara que um dia me amaria, e eu também.

Tempo. O fluxo constante que domina tudo e a todos. O fluxo que reviveria minha felicidade há tempos morta.

Minha tão esperada felicidade.

"A propósito" ele disse, em meio aos beijos. "Feliz aniversário."

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Ufa, minha primeira oneshot com mais de dez páginas (sempre paro na metade). Mas não me espanquem por ter sido tão ruinzinha. Nesse exato momento são 3:30 da manhã, e enquanto escrevo, estou escutando minha irmã vomitar no banheiro (ela ficou doente por causa da praia). E também, só estou aqui por que ganhei um notebook de natal (haha, eu sei, só estou falando isso por que estou realmente feliz). O que acharam? Eu tentei seguir a linha da Leah, mas para ser realmente fiel eu teria que reler BD e fazer umas pesquisinhas, mas como eu estou tonta de sono, apenas escrevi para fazer homenagem a ela. Na verdade, eu dedico essa fanfiction de presente de aniversário de meus dois cachorros que completam cinco meses hoje, dia 06/01/08 (eu sei, é estranho). E adivinhem só os nomes deles? Leah e Jake xD Eles são border collies, mas parecem lobos, vocês não tem noção. O Jake cresceu uns dez centímetros em uma semana, o bichinho parece chuchu na serra (a Leah é menorzinha). Bom, chega de bate papo. Peço apenas um review que não vai custar muito do seu tempo precioso. Se fizer isso, você ganha um abraço do meu Jake e minha Leah (?).

Agora vou dormir. Meu deus, que sono.


End file.
